Caminos cruzados
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Los caminos de Eugene y Rapunzel debían encontrarse tarde o temprano, al igual, que sus destinos marcados por Gothel.


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir excepto que **AMO TANGLED**, y esta es tan solo una de las tantas historias que le dedicare a mi princesa favorita, Rapunzel, y su apuesto 'principe' Eugene. Espero sea de su agrado :)

**Disclaimer: **Tangled es propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios.

* * *

**Caminos cruzados**

-_¡Aseguren a los caballos! ¡Ninguno de nosotros descansara hasta encontrar a la princesa! _–Gritó autoritario el capitán de la guardia al resto de su pelotón.

Los soldados se dispersaron en cada rincón del reino, examinando cuidadosamente la aldea en busca de la pequeña hija de los reyes.

Eugene salió de su escondite tras los basureros, temía que pudieran regañarlo por los 'inocentes' hurtos de fruta y pan que se veía obligado a realizar desde hacía un tiempo, la comida del orfanato se estaba haciendo escasa.

¿Pero qué problema podría tener? Era un niño de ocho años, hambriento y solo que debía recurrir a sus propios medios para sobrevivir a tan temprana edad, además ¿Quién podría sospechar de un pobre chiquillo como él?

-_¡Esta deliciosa! _–Exclamó sonriente luego de darle el primer mordisco a una jugosa manzana de su botín de esta mañana, ya era muy tarde y no había podido cenar pues sus cuidadores le dieron prioridad a los niños de menor edad que la suya; aquella manzana era un manjar para saciar su hambre.

Esa mañana había sido muy sencillo robar algunas frutas frescas del mercado y quitarle una hogaza de pan al panadero sin que nadie pudiera verlo, incluso había tomado un par de galletas recién horneadas que había engullido al momento del hurto, todos estaban tan concentrados en la desaparición de la princesa de Corona que nadie prestaba atención a sus quehaceres.

Se detuvo pensativo, propinándole otro mordisco al fruto de color rojo y asegurando su libro de cuentos favorito bajo su otro brazo con fuerza ¿Por qué alguien querría robarse a una recién nacida? Claro, él hurtaba alimentos por necesidad, era muy pequeño todavía para entender lo incorrecto que era el robar a otras personas, pero su inteligencia infantil le permitía concluir que quizás el frutero no estaría muy afectado por dos o tres manzanas menos en su puesto de frutas.

¿Para qué querían a una princesa? Él veía todo el tiempo a los bebes del orfanato, eran ruidosos, irritantes y se ensuciaban a cada momento, no le encontraba sentido. Lo único que podía entender, era que al crecer, aquella niña no estaría con sus verdaderos padres al igual que él.

Terminó de comer la manzana y luego pasó su brazo sobre su boca para limpiarse con la manga larga color verde, al menos ya no tendría hambre hasta el amanecer, y si transcurrían otras 24 horas más sin tener noticas sobre la hija de los reyes, tendría otro buen botín de comida asegurado.

Tomó el libro de cuentos con sus dos manos y lo colocó frente a él, aquel caballero de fortuna perdurable correspondiente al nombre de "Flynnigan Rider" era su mayor héroe, sus aventuras lo inspiraban a convertirse en un hombre admirado y poderoso… y algún día lo seria.

La historia del libro que estaba leyendo actualmente narraba la desventurada alianza que el valiente Flynnigan se veía obligado a pactar con una joven muchacha de alcurnia que buscaba huir de su familia. Ante los ojos de Flynnigan, la chica, a pesar de su belleza y gracia exterior, parecía un poco 'desequilibrada' sufriendo una 'guerra consigo misma' pero después de pasar algo de tiempo juntos y salvarse la vida el uno al otro, un cálido sentimiento amoroso comenzaba a nacer entre los dos.

Eugene rodó los ojos, ese no era su cuento favorito precisamente, en realidad, era el que menos le gustaba, decidió dejarlo hasta la mitad y seguir con la siguiente historia, esa seguro si seria de su agrado.

Empezaba hacer frío y ya era muy tarde para estar fuera, con los guardias de Corona rondando el reino no quería buscarse problemas serios mientras desconocieran lo que hacía a escondidas, así que decidió regresar al orfanato.

Corrió a paso veloz con el libro de cuentos sobre su pecho, no estaba lejos de lo que podía llamar 'hogar' solo debía tomar el atajo por el callejón y llegaría antes de que las luces de la calle se apagaran.

Disminuyó la velocidad de sus piernas notablemente al llegar al lugar de su atajo, una voz femenina llamó su atención ¿Quién estaría cantando a esas horas y en un callejón? La canción de la mujer estaba llegando a su fin, y solo había podido escuchar con claridad las últimas dos líneas de la letra.

…_Mueve el tiempo atrás,_

_Volviendo a lo que fue. A lo que fue…_

Se asomó cuidadosamente mientras la canción resonaba aún en sus oídos. Una luz un tanto opaca había llamado su atención, la mujer que cantaba estaba de espaldas y aquella luz parecía venir de su pecho, o eso creía, el resplandor era muy tenue desde su punto de vista.

Finalmente la mujer se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, Eugene pudo distinguir la juventud resaltante de la figura femenina. En sus brazos, un pequeño bulto parecía moverse al ritmo de la leve luz apagándose.

-_¿Un bebe? ¿Una niña? _–Murmuró el pequeño castaño intentando observar al residente en los brazos de aquella lúgubre mujer.

Nuevamente, los caballos a galope se escucharon frenéticamente en la aldea, Eugene se abrazó con fuerza a su libro de cuentos mientras la mujer que sostenía al bebe se puso en alerta echando a correr fuera de ese callejón.

Su gruesa capa tropezó con el débil cuerpo del pequeño Fitzherbert tirándolo al suelo, el niño impactó dolorosamente contra el asfalto, se había lastimado el brazo izquierdo pero aún, no soltaba su libro.

Gothel lo miró fugazmente con repugnancia, odiaba profundamente a las personas que interferían en su camino, no tenía intención de detenerse para ayudar al chiquillo que había herido, ya tenía un infante del cual hacerse cargo, y estaba segura de que lo haría por siempre.

Eugene vio a la mujer correr muy lejos de allí mientras la bebe que iba con ella empezaba a llorar, sabía que por su forma de huir estaba escapando de algo, pero no quería saber el porqué.

Se levantó adolorido, recogió su libro con el brazo derecho y emprendió camino al orfanato. Estaba seguro de una cosa, no quería volver a cruzarse con esa mujer.

* * *

Seguramente, los que tienen buen ojo habran notado todos los simbolismos que hay entre este oneshot y la pelicula, tenia DIAS intentando pensar en algo bueno para iniciarme en el fandom de "**Enredados**" o "**Tangled**" Al principio me pongo muy tosca para escribir algo romantico entre las parejas que me gustan y por eso empeze con esto... Me gusto la idea y espero que a ustedes tambien :D

Pronto los sorprendere con otra historia (Creo) Dejeme un **Review **para saber sus opiniones (:

Nos leemos en la proxima!

Peace out!


End file.
